


you're not mine

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Dance, MysticTober 2020, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: When Seven attends her wedding, he doesn’t think things can get any more painful.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	you're not mine

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'V x MC' / 'dance!' I chose dance. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! <3

He tried not to go. 

He thought up every plausible excuse. He didn’t sleep for days. He considered taking a one-way trip somewhere and leaving everything behind. 

But in the end, something told him that he needed to be there to see it happening. Maybe if he saw it with his own eyes, he would be able to find closure. 

Of course, he was wrong. 

She’d gushed about a lot of things concerning the preparation and reception to him, but she hadn’t mentioned how _breathtaking_ she would be in her wedding dress. Everyone stood as she walked down the aisle of the church, but as soon as he saw her, his hand reached for the back of the pew to steady himself. It hadn’t felt real until that moment. His heart had been pounding nervously all day, but it was only when he saw her there in her dress that he realized she truly wasn’t his. 

It was almost too much. 

She floated down the aisle like a goddess, and oh how he would have fallen at her feet if she’d asked him. Everything about her was glowing; from her hair to the flowers in her hand to the angelic smile on her lips. A part of him hated that she looked so happy, but he knew that her happiness was what mattered, not his. 

Seven tried to drown out their vows. Jumin’s voice, although so familiar, felt like an unbearable weight on his chest. He could only watch her, imagining himself up there holding her shaking hands. But she was still smiling. She looked so happy. 

He found himself praying at one point, asking God to forgive him for continuing to long for something he could never have. He would never be able to have a family, and he had accepted that. So why? Why couldn’t he let her go? 

When the ceremony concluded, his eyes were on the floor, a dark, empty void filling the cavity of his chest. Of course it had been a bad idea to attend, but the unavoidable questions from everyone would have been humiliating. 

As the newlyweds exited the chapel, he forced himself to watch. He told himself that he would let her go then and there, that he would forget her and move on. 

But he found himself at the reception, watching as they had their first dance together. The night had progressed in a blur. The way he was trying to detach himself from his emotions left him feeling numb and nauseatingly weightless. He felt like he was watching himself crumble from across the room. Why hadn’t he left? 

His eyes were already on her when she turned to look at him. Her husband released her, and she glided across the dancefloor to the spot where he stood. 

“Luciel,” she called, watching him flinch at the use of his name. He took a deep breath, trying to find himself beneath the weight of all his suppressed emotions. Why had she approached him? 

“Hi,” was all he said, but somehow that was enough to make her laugh. And her laugh was enough to convince him that there would never be room in his heart for anything, _anyone,_ else except her. He almost felt stupid for thinking he could rid himself of her. 

“Will you dance with me?” she asked, the most innocent of smiles gracing her pink lips. He stared down at her, feeling like his lungs would collapse if he moved even an inch. But there was no atom in his body that could deny her. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, watching as she reached her hand out to take his. And he let her, the two of them walking to the middle of the room quietly. Each step forward felt like ten steps back for him, his emotions and love for her resurfacing instantly. 

His hand tingled against hers, and the sensation brought him back to the previous night. He’d dreamed of her. It had nearly escaped his mind, but touching her brought the memories rushing back, his throat constricting. 

It had been too good to be true, even for a dream. She’d chosen him; she said she always would. And he was so happy. Feeling that euphoria fade when he awoke almost tore him apart. It was just a dream. He had to accept that. 

She placed both hands on his shoulders, grounding him in reality and chuckling as he stared at her, dumbfounded and distracted. He shakily moved to hold her waist, his heart beating so fast that it would surely give out. 

He did his best with what he remembered from his training to lead her across the dancefloor. The dance she’d shared with Jumin had been elegant and formal, but he could tell that she intended for their time together to be more casual. If she was going to talk to him, he really didn’t know how long he would last. 

“I’m glad you could come,” she said, her bright eyes focused on him while he tried to look anywhere else. He hated that there was heat in his cheeks and that he wanted to smile. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said, wishing that it had been a lie. She beamed in reply, pulling herself closer to him and making it even harder to breathe than it already was. 

“I hope Yoosung doesn’t drink too much,” she chuckled, her eyes wandering through the crowd that stood at the borders of the dancefloor. “I’ve gotten one too many phone calls from him while he’s wasted.” She giggled, glancing up at him. It was almost certain that he’d be dead by the time their dance was over.

“You look pretty,” was what left his lips, an immediate heat settling under his skin. What part of him had taken over for him to be able to say that? 

“Thank you,” she breathed, ducking her head a little and blushing. He took it back. He didn’t regret saying that at all. Everything was burning inside of him, his eyes now locked on her helplessly. 

The next few moments were spent in silence as he counted the feverish beats of his heart to distract himself. He tried to hold her as lightly as possible, knowing if he was given the chance he would never let go. 

He knew he was unstable. He knew he was spiraling the longer he stayed where he could smell her delicate, floral perfume. But how could he leave?

He got his answer when the orchestral symphony finished their piece, their eyes meeting as her hands slid from his shoulders. He let her go, seeing her eyes dim slightly as his heart began to ache painfully. 

“I wish you two the best,” he said stiffly, his voice strained. She saw right through him, her lips parting in a worried expression that broke the last straw he had. He wouldn’t be the one to ruin that day for her. He would never forgive himself. 

“You’ll be happy,” he smiled, stepping back from her only to have her extend a hand towards him. But he kept retreating, her attempt to bring him back feeling like a dull knife to the heart. 

He took one last look at her, refusing to imagine her as anyone but Jumin’s any longer.

When that thought broke him completely, he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl i keep hurting this baby boy aaaah 
> 
> thank you all for reading!! i’m having a lot of fun writing this month, and i can’t thank you enough for your support and love!! <3
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
